Prehistoric Park (2020 Disney/Pixar film)
Prehistoric Park is an Upcoming American 2020 computer-animated Christmas musical family film same name by the BBC 2006 TV series. Directed by Michael Lembeck and John Lasseter and Produced by Pixar Animation Studios and Walt Disney Pictures. Plot: TBD Voice Cast: *TBD as Nigel Marven *TBD as Bob (Head Keeper at the park) *TBD as Susanne (Head Veterinarian) *TBD, TBA, TBD, TBA, TBD, and TBA as Keepers *TBD, TBD, TBD,TBA and, TBD as Crews Additonal Voices *TBD as Dinosaurs, Animals, and Prehistoric Creatures Location: The Park *Headquarters - TBD *Nigel's Den - TBD *Ranger Station - TBD *Vets Surgery - TBD *Holding Pens - TBD *Time Portal - TBD Guests: *Restaurant - TBD *Fast-Food - TBD *Gift Shop - TBD *Arcade - TBD *Hotel - TBD *Fossil Zone - TBD *Bowling Alley - TBD *Emergency Shelters - TBD Animals in Film: * African Bush Elephants * Nile Crocodiles * Cheetah * Lions * Kangaroos * Snakes * Tortoise * Macaw * African Sacred Ibis * Egret * Heron * Seriema * Weaver Birds * Red-tailed Boa * Chameleons * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Creatures in Film T-Rex Returns * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Triceratops * Ornithomimus * Edmontosaurus * Alamosaurus * Unnamed Cretaceous Reptillans * Unnamed Cretaceous Giant Monitor Lizard A Mammoth Undertaking * Woolly Mammoths * Elasmotherium * Cave Bear * Ice Age Hunters * Cave Lion * Tarpan * Wolf * Bald Eagle Dinobirds * Microraptors * Incisivosaurus * Mei Long * Titanosaurs * Eosipterus * Warceratops (Wild Boars) Saving the Sabre Tooth * Smilodon * Terror Birds * Toxodon * Macrauchenia * Megatherium * Doedicurus The Bug House * The Bug House * Arthropleura * Meganeura * Pulmonoscorpius * Crassigyrinus Supercroc * Parasaurolophus * Albertosaurus * Edmontonia * Deinosuchus * Troodon * Nyctosaurus Jurassic Giants * Allosaurus * Stegosaurus * Diplodocus * Brachiosaurus * Dryosaurus * Ornitholestes The Park's Elephants Ancestors * Australopithecus * Dinofelis * Deinotherium * Ancylotherium * African Mammoth Beware of Raptors * Velociraptors * Protoceratops * Therizinosaurus * Saurolophus * Tarbosaurus Pleistocene Outback * Diprotodon * Procoptodon * Thyacoleo * Megalania * Dromornis Permian Predator * Dimetrodon * Edaphosaurus * Seymouria * Permain Horses * Permain Hyenas A Prehistoric Snake * Titanoboa * Giant Crocodile * Giant Turtles Spino Safari * Spinosaurus * Onchopristis * Ouranosaurus * Paralititan * Sarcosuchus * Carcharodontosaurus * Kaprosuchus: similar to Kaprosuchus from Primeval * Cretaceous Warthogs Land of Giants * Paraceratherium * Entelodon * Hyaenodon * Chalicotherium * Cynodictis * Oligocene Warthogs with a elephant tusks Triassic Adventure * Coelophysis * Placerias * Postosuchus * Peteinosaurus * Plateosaurus * Triassic Hyenas Fishing a Whale * Basilosaurus * Dorudon * Andrewsarchus * Embolotherium * Moeritherium * Arsinoitherium * Apidium * Physogaleus * Eocene Warthogs Clash of Titans * Inostrancevia * Scutosaurus * Diictodon * Permian Horses with elephant tusks Giant Predator * Giganotosaurus * Argentinosaurus * Macrogryphosaurus * Sarcosuchus * Tapejara * Tropeognathus * Cretaceous Warthogs * Cretaceous Deers Songs * Big Brovaz - We Wanna Thank You (end credits) (end credits)vaz * Eric Nam - Float (end credits) Trivia * This is the first animated film directed by TBD. Category:Films directed by Michael Lembeck Category:Prehistoric Park Category:Dinosaurs Category:Films about animals Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Pixar Animation Studios